Early One Morning
by PenName999
Summary: When both Freddie and Spencer wake one morning in a certain mood, what can they do? ; Total PWP, PLEASE Read and Review. Thankyou : xx


Early one morning, Freddie Benson awoke one morning feeling very horny. His mother was out, so he knew the coast was clear. His hand slipped very slowly into his PJ bottoms and he began to stroke his hardening cock. He sighed deeply to himself as he worked his hand up and down his shaft.

Freddie kicked off his bed sheets and his PJs; he was now fully naked on his bed. He sat up for a moment, lifting up his pillow to retrieve his dildo. Well, it wasn't really his dildo. He had sneakily taken it from Spencer's underwear draw the other day as well as a bottle of lube, which he kept in his bedside drawer.

After lubricating the dildo, he shoved it fearlessly up his tight asshole. It hurt of course; it hurt like fuck, but Freddie closed his eyes and thought of Spencer.

Freddie could feel his hole widening as he pushed the dildo in further, moaning all the while.

"Oh, Spencer, mmm" he breathed "Fuck me! Yes, Spencer! Babe, harder, faster" he moaned as he pushed the thick rubber cock-like dildo all the way into himself. All of a sudden, the dildo hit his prostate, which sent him absolutely wild.

Across the hall, Spencer was lying in his bed, he too with a tough case of morning wood. Carly was at the Build-a-Bra sale with Sam that morning, so he was free to do whatever he wanted. He slowly rubbed his cock through his boxers, breathing heavy as he did so. He picked up his phone from his bedside table and called Freddie.

Freddie was still fucking himself when he heard his phone ringing. He was going to ignore it until he noticed the caller ID. He gathered his breath as best he could and spoke in the sexiest voice he could.

"Morning Spencer" he said, huskily

"Hey, Freddo. So what are you doing this morning?"

"Well, my mom is away so I can do whatever I want"

"Oh can you now?" asked Spencer, seductively

"I can. Come over now if you like" Freddie said confidently

"Ok, give me a minute babe"

"I'll open the door" said Freddie. He climbed out of bed and unlocked the door before quickly returning to his bed so he could greet Spencer with a nice image.

Spencer climbed out of bed, wearing only a pair of duck boxers. He figured since he was only going across the hall he didn't need to change. He also knew that he wouldn't be wearing the boxers much longer.

He ran down the stairs and opened the door. He poked his head round the corner to make sure it was clear. He was only going across the hall but he didn't want Lewbert to catch him with a boner; not after the last time. All was clear. His bare feet tiptoed across the hard lino floor as he stole into the apartment directly opposite.

"I'm in here" called Freddie, when he heard the door open. Spencer felt his cock get even harder as he saw the teen laying on the crumpled sheets with his legs spread, teasing his hairless hole with a pink dildo.

"Started without me, have you?" Spencer said, as if he was telling a naughty child off.

"I'm sorry Spence, I couldn't wait" answered Freddie, trying to sound as sexily innocent as possible.

"Well, neither can I" said Spencer firmly as he leapt onto the bed, joining Freddie. He began to straddle Freddie before putting his clothed erection in his face. Freddie sniffed it and caressed it a little before taking the duck boxers off with his teeth. As he did this, Spencer's nine incher sprang back up and hit Freddie's nose. He wasted no time in taking the cock in his mouth- the tip of the head was tickling the back of his throat within two seconds. Spencer continually moaned as Freddie choked a little. As Freddie head was moving up and down on the shaft, Spencer felt a hand grope his firm buttock before a wet finger caressed the hairy hole. This drove Spencer wild.

"Freddie, bend over you dirty boy!" he commanded, to which Freddie happily complied. He grabbed the bottle of strawberry lube staring at it before saying

"This is mine, Freddie"

"Oh. Sorry Spence, I just saw it and…" spluttered Freddie, a little worried

"I don't mind that you took it, I'm just gonna have to use lots of it now, aren't I? You'll need it for the fucking you're about to get"

A moan spilled from Freddie's lips. Those words make Freddie crave Spencer inside him more than ever.

After a little teasing, Spencer could see how desperate Freddie was to be fucked. With no further ado, Spencer's length was inside Freddie.

"Oh, Spencer, mmm" he breathed "Fuck me! Yes, Spencer! Babe, harder, faster" he moaned as the thick cock was pushed all the way into him. All of a sudden, Spencer hit his prostate, which sent him absolutely wild.

Spencer pulled out, before flipping Freddie onto his back and putting the hairless, creamy legs over his shoulders and fucking him again. Spencer liked this way best because he could have a sniff and lick of Freddie's small feet, a quick suck on his pearly toes and also got to see the teen's facial expressions as he felt his hole being invaded.

Finally, they fucked in a third position. Spencer lubed up his dildo and sat on it slowly. Freddie then slid down Spencer's cock and they began simultaneously fucking. Moans filled the room now Spencer wondered if anyone would be able to hear them but ultimately didn't care.

"Freddie, I'm gonna cum!" he breathed sexily

"Cum in my ass!" cried the twinkish Freddie

Moments later, Spencer felt ribbons of cum unleash into the sexy teen. Then, he felt himself release a warm liquid. He pissed a bucket load into Freddie, his piss and cum being received by Freddie with grateful moans.

When he was done pissing and cumming, Freddie climbed off Spencer and Spencer climbed off the dildo. Spencer lay on his back and Freddie squatted over his lover's face.

"Let go" whispered Spencer

Oh boy, did Freddie let go. All the piss and cum that had just been sent up inside him now splashed across its producer's face. Freddie began to straddle Spencer and masturbated over his lover's cum and piss covered face. Freddie shook, his fingers and toes quivering as he shot his load all over Spencer. Freddie licked the thick mixture off Spencer's face and began to share it in a kiss before taking half each and hungrily swallowing it.

Freddie collapsed next to the very sticky Spencer, put of breath and exhausted.

"I love you" Freddie whispered to Spencer.

"I love you too" Spencer replied.

The two lovers pulled Freddie's sticky sheets over themselves, cuddled close and felt their feet and toes intertwine with each other. They kissed lovingly before falling asleep in a naked embrace.


End file.
